


Я тебя вижу. Я тебя знаю

by Roscado



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bottom Hank Anderson, Compilation of Drabbles, Crossover, Dragon Age AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Top Connor, Top Hank Anderson, a lot of love, from enemies to lovers, werewolf!HankAnderson vampire!Connor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roscado/pseuds/Roscado
Summary: В любой вселенной у каждого Хэнка непременно будет его Коннор.
Relationships: Connor/Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	Я тебя вижу. Я тебя знаю

**Author's Note:**

> Захотелось.  
https://pp.userapi.com/c850128/v850128700/f246/ZHPZlzrUS34.jpg
> 
> Сборник будет пополняться.

1\. Огонь ( хуман!АУ, кроссовер с "Dragon Age: Origins", PG-13 )

Старая давно зарубцевавшаяся рана саднила, будто кипятком ошпаренная. Хэнк поморщился, глотая навязчивое «ой, не к добру», на миг спрятав мокрое от пота лицо в сгибе локтя. Оглянулся.

Мальчишка рядом вжимался в стену, выставив перед собой подернутый морозной дымкой посох. Загнанно озирался, кажется, даже бормотал что-то, едва шевеля губами. Губы дрожали, не от холода, разумеется. Вокруг, за пределами их крошечного укрытия, танцевало яркое, ярче солнца, пламя, гремели баллисты, дым вился к небу серыми сытыми змеями и где-то в стороне выстанывала последнее какая-то тварь, то ли зарубленная, то ли накрытая магией, словно валом. Много тварей. Хэнк не считал, мысленно вознеся хвалу Андрасте за живого себя, за невредимого пока еще мальчишку.

А затем скривил рожу, жаждая запить мерзко скользнувшее по языку слово хоть чем-нибудь. Слово отдавало во рту металлом, жеваной травой и лириумом. Ну какой он уже мальчишка? После вчерашней-то ночи. И ночей до. Тоже выстанывающий последнее, перед тем как уснуть в его руках, прижатый к теплому боку и сладко посапывающий.

Хэнк вновь сморгнул с ресниц капли пота, сглотнул сухо, прогоняя наваждение. Потерпи, малыш. Прорвемся; Хэнку бы очень хотелось утешить, сказать что-то ласковое, ободряющее. Да только надо ли? Остагар захлебывался громким воем, надрывался, но это была уже агония. Жалкая попытка оскалиться перед провалом в пустоту. Лязг стали о сталь, предсмертные взрыки мабари, уцелевших в первой волне, свистящая песня стрел, нечеловеческие вопли: все сплеталось в один, тот самый вой, кроваво-красным маревом поднявшийся над деревьями.

Хэнк ухватил мальчишку повыше локтя, наотмашь рубанул вылетевшего из-за угла генлока. Не убивая, нет, просто убирая с дороги, чтобы не тратить драгоценное время. Чтобы урвать времени больше, чем им осталось. Сквозь все враз потерявшие смысл «неправильно», «долг» и пафосное «за Ферелден!». Сейчас остались лишь «Коннор», да ткань испачканной грязью мантии под пальцами. Которые он разжал на мосту перед башней, убедившись, что тот готов идти следом самостоятельно.

— Туда? — расслышал Хэнк хриплый шепот за спиной, почувствовав затылком излучаемое мальчишкой смятение.

Туда. Хэнк не думал. Он понимал, что отступать слишком поздно, что отступать некуда. Основные силы, оставшиеся позади, рано или поздно задавит противник, снесет полностью, размажет и растопчет, — он не питал особых надежд. Ни когда пришел в Остагар, чаясь быстрее подохнуть, как-то выживая раз за разом, — смешно. Ни когда протрубил сигнальный рог, предвещая противника приближение. Правда, подыхать уже не спешилось. Из-за мальчишки. Из-за Коннора, две недели назад прибывшего в лагерь с подкреплением. Неделю назад робко обнявшего его в тени северо-восточных стен разрушенной крепости. Хэнк не устоял тогда. Кто бы смог в конце-концов? Хэнк не грезил победой, смешав иллюзию выбора с чужими кишками, однако нашел таки лазейку, отыскал выход, возможность уцелеть. Рискованную, хрупкую, а потому, определив цель, двигался к ней почти напролом, сцепив до хруста зубы.

— Мы должны пробиться дальше, за ворота, — процедил он. Коннор кивнул.

Говорилось Хэнку с трудом. Боль от ударов, от взмахов мечом отдавалась в проклятой ране странным ощущением искусанной комарами кожи, броня тяжелела, стоило сделать шаг. Хэнк держался исключительно на собственной воле, чистой ярости и заклинаниях Коннора, ненадолго снимавших усталость. На приснопамятной надежде, извращенной, немыслимо-дикой; там, в башне есть стены покрепче, есть двери. В башне есть подвалы и как минимум несколько черных ходов. Хэнк знал. Хэнк начал прикидывать предполагаемый побег после их с Коннором встречи. Изменник и дезертир? Пусть. Коннор того стоил. Коннор стоил целого мира.

_Коннор этим миром был_.

Смешно вдвойне. Безмерно печально.

Хэнк весьма удивился, не встретив особого сопротивления на подступах к башне; выжившие люди мчались обратно к мосту, через мост, рвались испытать удачу дважды, а устланная трупами территория вбрасывала мелочь из порождений тьми изредка, зачастую раненых, оглушенных. Хватало пары ударов, пары простеньких заклинаний, чтобы двигаться дальше, не задерживаясь, не замедляясь. А оказавшись внутри, вслушиваясь в подозрительную тишину почему-то пустых комнат, Хэнк опять вцепился в Коннора мертвой хваткой, протаскивая по коридорам волоком. Вперед. Налево. Направо; замер он на подходе к лестнице, ведущей выше, и, подобно Коннору, уставился в дыру посреди одного из помещений: подкоп, маленькая бездна, уходящая в неизвестность. Или? Подобное в планы Хэнка явно не входило. Не так он представлял побег.

— Кто-то расчистил нам путь? — Коннор окликнул зависшего где-то между реальностью и бессознательным Хэнка, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

— Кто-то пришел сюда раньше, — сипло выдавил тот.

— Кому понадобилось проникать наверх? В разгар сражения?

Они переглянулись не сговариваясь.

Немое «огонь!», зависло между ними звуком, напоминающим радостный вскрик.

Сигнальный огонь башни Ишала.

Нужно было что-то решать по новой и решать быстро; Хэнк стоял над этой бездной, борясь с совестью, с вязким чувством вины и ответственности, никогда не падавших с его плеч даже в самые плохие дни вплоть до сегодняшнего. Порыв пройти по кроваво-черному полу за безымянными воинами, сумевшими выжить здесь, среди стен, более им не принадлежавших, виделся… правильным. Единственно-правильным из всех. Важнее жизни Хэнка. Важнее жизни Коннора. Виделся таким ровно один вдох и один выдох. Ровно один взгляд на родное, бледное лицо.

Хэнк решил побыть эгоистом.

Побыть собой хотя бы тут. Храмовник внутри протестовал с отчаянием приговоренного к казни неповинного. В виске щелкнуло ожидаемое «предатель».

— Коннор, — Хэнк разжал пальцы, совсем слега, будто давая тому выбрать.

Нет, не будто, — _предлагая_ выбрать. Позволяя выбрать.

— Ты прыгнешь со мной в бездну?

Где-то наверху шел бой, от которого, возможно, зависел исход сегодняшней битвы, количество тех, кто выживет. Судьба целой страны, судьба мира. Вот только мир этот, его все, стоял сейчас рядом, крепко цепляясь в разжавшиеся было пальцы и смотрел. Смотрел вниз, в черное ничто, изрыгнувшее недавно полчища тварей в самое сердце Остагара. Сердце же Хэнка глухо ударилось о ребра, затрепетало от кислой тоски. «Останься» и «уйди» боролись на равных, в голове громко гудели отголоски навязанных Церковью догматов, чувство вины и долга. 

«Останься» оказалось напористей.

— Я мечтал о тебе три года, — наконец произнес Коннор, не отрывая взгляда от черного ничего. Он выглядел осунувшимся, невозможно усталым, однако мягкий голос не дрогнул. Ни разу. — С тех самых пор как ты бросил мне меч на привале у Калленхада, Хэнк. Разве я могу от тебя отказаться?  
И поднял на Хэнка глаза, полные безграничного доверия. Безграничной нежности, столь неуместной в пропахшей смертью башне.

_Умрем вместе, Хэнк._

_Выживем вместе, Хэнк._

_Будем, Хэнк? Вместе?_

Читалось в них.

Хэнк вздрогнул. Генри из Андерфельса, храмовник, вступившийся однажды за мага, пожалевший однажды мага, а теперь тот еще грешник, готовый ради мага отринуть Церковь, забыть про долг и веру.

— Не отказывайся, — произнес он хрипло, прижимаясь к Коннору плотнее и делая шаг вперед.

В бездну.


End file.
